Slam Dunk: The Tensai
by Kobeight
Summary: After the death of his super talented brother (OC), Sakuragi decides to stop playing the sport he loves the most but after a talk with his best friend, the old Sakuragi returns. Semi-AU, lots of OCs. Smarter, stronger and talented but still the old funny, hot-headed fool that tries to finish what his deceased brother couldn't: Conquer the nation and the Japanese basketball world.


This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if I screw it up haha. It'll be semi-heavily AU but the personalities are almost the same just some changes, I don't own anything except a few OCs that I might create. Well . . . I hope it doesn't suck much and hope you enjoy it.

Hanamichi Sakuragi AKA The Tensai or The Rebound King. Now in his 9th grade at Wakou Junior High School, he's quite tall almost the tallest student in his school 189 and 84 kg and why ? Natural athletic ability and some basketball training or rather a hell of a basketball training. His deceased brother Hachirou Hanamichi a basketball genius, he was known to the Japanese world as the "Junan'na Hachi" or the "Flexible Eight". He was quite tall, 186 and weighted 85 kg, definitely a red hair just like his little brother Sakuragi who had his mother's red hair, the one mother who passed away when they were young and 2 years after their father died because of the same illness, heart attack. By that time Hachirou was 13 and Sakuragi 9 years old, their aunt took care of them until Hachirou took a big prize of money in a international basketball tournament for young people there were lots of good basketball players but since it wa and Hachirou was a basketball genius, his skills far more advanced than any Junior High School kid he won the prize of 250,000 dollars and a schoolarship to play in USA once he finished High school, he took an apartment on his own to live with his aunt and his little brother onto basketball though .He was the literal Tensai of the Japanese basketball, he played for the Shohoku High School team one of the reasons because he wanted to make a no-name team the best in Japan and because of the White Haired Devil or the White Haired Buddha like he's named these days. Mitsuyoshi Anzai was known as a great University basketball player and that's where he got his name the Devil but after an unknown incident (Known to us readers of Slam Dunk ofc xD) he settled to High School Basketball coaching and became Shohoku's coach, he coached and trained many talented people but Hachirou was different, he knew that Hachirou will undoubtly become a key figure to Japanese Basketball one day and even extend his reach to international basketball such as NBA or European Leagues.

In his freshmen year he won the "Rookie of the year" award on the Kanagawa perfecture and whole National Japanese High school basketball even though they lost on the first round on the Nationals due to there not being a player capable of scoring that much. In the second year Hachirou managed to defeat Daiei high but got thrashed by Aiwa at the semi finals who got thrashed by Sannoh at the finals, they could have beat Aiwa if Hachirou was there but due to an injury that he got from playing with Daiei High he couldn't play against Aiwa. In his senior year talented players that had a promising future chose Shohoku, basketball players like: Akagi Takenori that except for his big body and his monstrous power and dunks he had no other skills but a rare talent, then there was Mitsui Hisashi who was a MVP shooter of Junior HS and the small fellow named Kiminobu Kogure who was not the most talented and very rare but he was the type that with time and experience he could be a important figure to Shohoku. That year they succeeded in beating Daiei and Aiwa but during the final they faced the almighty Sannoh and lost though Hachirou was named the Nationals MVP, Mitsui was the Rookie Shooter of the year and Akagi with the explosive rebounds and dunks earned respect and the name "Shohoku's Monster". Before joining the University, the illness that got his father and mother finally killed Hachirou too, shocking the whole Japanese basketball nation and leaving a heavy scar on Sakuragi Hanamichi's heart, he chose not to play basketball anymore even though being a very rare talented player that came only once in a decade. He instead became a delinquent and never ever though of playing basketball again, to be honest he hated basketball because it reminded him of his brother and how he would be away from his brother if he went to USA.

Sakuragi cried for hours and didn't go to school for weeks, his friends were concerned of him so they oftenly thought of visiting him but he didn't answer or open the door, one day Youhei Mito, Chuichirou Noma, Yuji Ohkusu and Nozomi Takamiya or rather just the latter fat member of the self named gang "Sakuragi's Army" broke onto his house after destroying the door with a slam from his fatass and with the help of the others, what they found shocked them. Sakuragi was on the ground unconscious, they swiftly grabbed him and called the ambulance, the doctor said that Sakuragi was out because of the stress and trauma. He stayed there for a week and then another week at his house relaxing until he finally chose to go to school. When he arrived he received looks that pitties him and sad looks, he was walking with his friends towards the school's front door before a basketball hit his face and blood exploded. He took the ball and palmed it before all his memories with his brother and his basketball training hit his mind, he tried his best to stop from going to a basketball court and Slam Dunk the ball and release all the anger he had before tears and blood filled face before he got an angry face and grabbed the thrower's head that coincidentally was Wakou Junior Highschool's Basketball club's captain Ichikaru Uzino, a skilled and talented basketball player but not a very good fighter because he was thrashed away uncoscious in a comical way by Sakuragi's giant and red head.

"If I see any of you bastards throwing a ball towards me again I swear I will kill you all." Was the words leaving the Red Head's mouth as he says this with an angry face before Youhei put a hand on Sakuragi's shoulder and with a serious face he said. "Don't mindthem Sakuragi, can we talk more privately?" Youhei told him as their other friends just sighed and knew what was was about to happen, Youhei doesn't oftenly lecture Sakuragi but when he does Sakuragi always ends up being right. They got into the school while Sakuragi and Youhei started walking towards the school's backyard until they found a quiet place. "So what do you want to talk about Youhei?" Asked the red head one of his best friends. Youhei just sighed before putting a smile on his face.  
"When are you gonna drop this, Sakuragi?""What do you mean?" Asked Sakuragi while not looking at Youhei's eyes and sweats rolling from his face. Youhei simply made a stern face.  
"We all know you love basketball, Sakurag-" "I don't! Whoever told you they lied, Youhei you fuckin' dumbass." But Youhei just smiled, he could see his friend recovering from the shock everyday as he was now just like the old cheerful and amazingly stupid friend Sakuragi, Youhei however now with a serious face said.  
"Neither Noma, Ohkuso or Takamiya saw you, not even Uzino of the basketball club . . . NONE OF THEM SAW YOU CRYING FROM HAPPINESS THAT YOU ONCE AGAIN HAD A BASKETBALL IN YOUR HAND SAKURAGI ! YOU LOVE BASKETBALL, HACHIROU LOVED BASKETBALL TOO, YOU SHOULD CONTINUE FOR HIM . . . Sakuragi you must play basketball for your brother, yourself and your friends. You think we're stupid ? We all know that you want to play basketball, it's just who thinks that you can fool us No Sakuragi you're not fooling us this time ! Play basketball again your brother trained you for this you cannot give up you should do this for yourself most importantly." "But I don't want to pl-" Before Sakuragi could finish, Youhei punched him hard on the face and this was the first time Sakuragi was brought down in the ground by someone's fist. For a second he made his fists ready and Youhei thought he was about to be punched before he heard a sob.  
" _Sob_ I'm sorry Youhei but I really can't, I promised myself and my brother that I wouldn't play basketball anymore.""Huh ?! You promised ? YOU FUCKING PROMISED ? YOUR BROTHER IS DEAD AND IF HE WAS ALIVE HE WOULD CALL YOU A P***Y ASS COWARD."  
"DON'T CALL ME A COWARD OR I WILL MAKE YOU PAY YOUHEI !"  
"I WILL CALL YOU WHAT YOU ARE SAKURAGI ! You are just gonna throw away that talent ? That training with your brother ? THAT LOVE FOR BASKETBALL ? Don't be this dumb Sakuragi come on, for your deceased brother and your brothers that are still alive me, Ohkuso, Takamiya and Noma play for your brothers and your love, play so your basketball future doesn't go to shit man, we all want your best. Do you think only you are sad about your brother's death ? Nah, don't fuck around now we all loved him as a sibling, remember that one time when he took us to train ? Only you and Ohkuso were good, the rest of us were terrible we enjoyed staying with him and he supported you and trained you so that one day you could repay him and what is the best way to pay someone dead than fulfill his wish and not his words and training go to waste ?" Said Youhei with a bright smile and as Sakuragi looked at him intently he hung his head down. Tears flowing from Sakuragi's face as he stands up and says.  
"Youhei . . . you're right, I can't let the love and talent that I have for basketball and the training that my brother gave me go to waste. After all I'm the super invicible Tensai Sakuragi, nothing can stop me NYAHAHAHA ! I, Sakuragi Hanamichi, brother of Hachirou Hanamichi, the legendary Point Guard who whore Shohoku's 8th number and that was sought by Shintai, Kainan and Sannoh University but that was made for greater teams, he won a basketball schoolarship on the American Basketball College, Kentucky Wildcats Basketball University but died because of the same illness that my father and mother died and now I, Sakuragi Hanamichi AKA The Tensai or The Rebound King. A Power Guard with average basketball skills and amazing athleticism and talent that come once in a decade . . . I promise that I will do what my brother couldn't, finish what my brother couldn't and make his dreams come true - Conquer the Nation, Become a professional NBA player and . . . Become the best Japanese Basketball Player, mark my words Youhei Nyahahaha." Both Sakuragi and Youhei started laughing like crazy though unknown to them, their friends and the basketball captain were spying on Youhei and Sakuragi's conversation with tears flowing through their eyes in a comical anime way ;_;.

 **What do y'all think about this xD ? My first fanfic and I don't even know if it's any good . . . haha, please help me make it better if any of you are willing too, thanks in advance.**


End file.
